


Okay

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, post the journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: You reach for the memory, reach to remember what had happened. Nyx’ image fills your mind. The moon, the feeling of immense pressure pulling you down, Minato…
Relationships: minato/reader
Kudos: 22





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted september 10th 2016

Moonlight filters through the window; green and red covering the room in an unsettling way. Your heart races in your chest, pounds against your rips until you can feel the anxiety of it in your throat. The dark hour is supposed to be over, supposed to be done with. This is supposed to be over.

You sit up, breath out a gasp as you stumble to your feet. The window grows closer with each of your shaky footsteps until you press your hands to the glass. It’s cold, and damp, from the icy weather outside. A reflection of yourself looks back at you, vaguely there over the view of the outside. Something about it isn’t right.

Something is wrong.

Your legs move before you know what your doing, making your way to your door and into the hall. You have to see the others.

Knock. No response. Knock. No response. Knock. No response. Knock. No response.

Where is everyone? Why wont they answer you? Your pounding on their doors does nothing. Every panicked connection of your hand with the doors gets nothing.

His room is the last you go to. Knock.

“____?” Your name, his voice, fills the space in your head. It’s not in the hallway, not in his dorm. You ignore where it’s coming from.

A sigh, relief, falls from your mouth despite this. “The dark hour!”

“The dark hour?”

“Its happening-” Another gasp, your heart still pounding against your chest- “I don’t understand.”

“It’s happening?”

“Yes! Can’t you see it?!” Why hasn’t he opened the door yet?

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Why- We stopped it! Well…” You fumble with lost sentences for a moment, finding words. “We thought we’d stopped it, then it happened again, but we stopped it for real this time!”

Hadn’t you? How had you? The memory wont reach you.

“____, how did that happen?”

You reach for the memory, reach to remember what had happened. Nyx’ image fills your mind. The moon, the feeling of immense pressure pulling you down, Minato…

“Open the door!”

“What?” Minato doesn’t.

“Minato, open the door!” Your hands find the handle, pulling and pushing at the door like somehow that will make it open. It has to, you tell yourself, it’s just a door. How hard could it be to force it open? Panic seeps back into you, this time with a noticeable source.

“Can’t.”

“Minato- Leader- Hey!” Your palm slams against the door with a loud smack, you don’t even feel it. “Please.”

“I can’t.”

“Please!”

“You already know…”

You shoot up in your bed. Moon light pours in through the window, white and minimal in comparison to the dark blanketing your room. Breaths come out in gasps as you try to calm yourself down. A dream. 11:59pm, your clock reads.

You count the seconds- thirty four- until it changes. Nothing happens. No dark hour, no shadows, no green light or bleeding walls. You- everyone- fixed things. Stopped the dark hour. He fixed things.

Breathing out, a steady breath finally, you stand up and make the way to your door. Make it all the way downstairs, too, into the dorms lobby. Koromaru is asleep next to the divider his food bowls sit next to. You’re the last to leave, your new home after moving out of the dorm awaiting you still. The last of the others left yesterday; Koromaru should be gone too, but they didn’t want you to be alone in the dorms.

“Koromaru…” Softly, you call out to the dog. Your voice is a whisper. Koromaru shifts, and you feel bad waking him. Lifting his head, Koromaru looks at you before tilting his head. You kneel to reach for his head, petting it. “Hey.”

There’s a soft noise- one you take as him questioning you- and you shake your head. Giving up on kneeling and instead sitting down, completely next to him on the ground, you sigh. This is supposed to be over. Everyone was supposed to be okay now. You’d all faced this issue. All faced how much you missed him, why this had to be the way it is.

You’re still not okay with it. “I’m okay,” You mumble, as Koromaru rests his head against your leg. Animals are pretty perceptive, you hear, so its not surprising the look he’s giving you seems to say he isn’t convinced. You repeat, “I’m okay.”

You close your eyes, focus on the feeling of fur under your fingertips and try not to think about the fall or of your leader- former leader.

It’s over. There’s nothing you can do to change anything now. No sense being worked up over it even while everyone else is okay. There’s no reason to be like this. You should be okay by now.

It’s over. Your not okay with it.


End file.
